The present invention relates to a box for packaging one or more articles for shipping or storing, wherein only end portions of the articles are received in the box.
In the ordinary practice of packaging articles for shipping or storing, it is essential to protect the surfaces thereof; and prior to the instant invention, conventional full length box constructions have been employed for this purpose. Such conventional boxes known heretofore extended the full length of the articles that were received therein and included end panels that completely sealed the articles within the box construction. Although the conventional box for packaging such articles served the purpose of protecting the articles during the shipping or storing thereof, the cost of such boxes was relatively high because of the size thereof. Further, cardboard containers have been in short supply, and the use of the conventional box in regard to the cost thereof has become almost prohibitive. In packaging a plurality of articles in the conventional box, usually more than one person was required because of the handling difficulties; and this also increased the overall cost of packaging by the prior known manner.